


for every occasion

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: 6 kisses in 5 places.(Happy 07/06/2019!)





	for every occasion

**Author's Note:**

> edit [08/06/19]: fixed the first two sections after i calmed down a bit  
> and thank you to たろさん for the [lovely fanart](https://twitter.com/discoprince/status/1137788604988710912)!! ;_;

**i. lips**

Their first kiss is _awful._

His eyes widen as Siete closes the distance between them, and he forgets how to breathe when their lips connect.

Six doesn't know what a kiss is supposed to feel like, but he's positive this isn't what it's meant to be. Siete's lips might be soft against his, but his are chapped and inexperienced and and pulled in a grimace, only highlighting how _different_ they are. In a panic, Six shoves him away.

Siete lets out a choking gasp as he stumbles back, surprise written on face—but the sudden motion doesn't deter his same easy smile from springing to his lips again. It carries no mockery of Six, only understanding, and it serves to disorient Six again. Siete, without undue expectation, asks him, "So, another time?" 

How anyone could have enjoyed that horror of a first kiss escapes him. Neither of them should want to try that again, but a hand comes up to touch his own lips, and he remembers how he wanted to feel Siete's on his for so long.

Six had asked for a reason.

His arms feel foreign to him when he stretches them out towards Siete. He doesn't know where to hold onto—his face? His neck? He settles for Siete's shoulders and starts pulling him in. This time, he closes his eyes. Maybe it'll be more bearable.

He can feel Siete's hands hover around him, not quite touching his waist. Siete's just as nervous about this as he is, and he tries to relax, remembering his desire for basic intimate connection with someone he's—

He's _dating._ At the last minute, he panics again, his arms jerking and pulling Siete in too fast. His teeth bump into Siete's chin, and Siete lets out a yelp.

The laughter that ensues only serves to further embarrass him, but he can't tell whether the warmth is coming from the red flush across his face or Siete's embrace.

 

 

**ii. forehead**

"What's the story behind this thing?" Siete kisses the space between his eyebrows, underneath the piece on his forehead.

He feels his throat tighten, his mouth run dry. When alone together, he'd forego the mask, and Siete was bound to ask one day. Still unprepared for the question, he tells the full truth. "I cannot remove it. It marks me as the successor of Karm."

At Siete's eyes widening, Six averts his gaze. He knows, in that instant, it's not the right thing to say, or that he's said it the wrong way, but he needs Siete to know—

"Sorry," Siete whispers. He presses their foreheads together and looks him in the eye. "I didn't realize it was a sore spot."

"It's not," he mutters, his lips brushing against Siete's. "It has long since become numb. The seared metal no longer causes pain."

Siete's eyes scan his face. His smile is pained. "I meant sore spot as in, something still difficult to talk about. But thank you for answering."

He holds Six's head with both of his hands, tilting it down and kissing the mark on his forehead. His motion is the most reverence anyone has ever held for the successor of Karm, and it engulfs him in a blaze of expectations he finally wants to meet.

 

 

**iii. shoulders**

His increased perception of the changes in Siete's moods doesn't tell him what the best course of action is when things go awry. 

Siete comes home late several days in a row, and the missions taking their toll on his spirit. He doesn't shower Six in physical affection when he's this tired, and while Six welcomes the space at first, it doesn't take long for him to start craving the small touches, the kisses, the smiles without exhaustion.

He wakes up one night to find Siete sitting at the edge of the bed, head hanging between his shoulders and trying to steady his breathing. The concept of Six trying to console him with words is alien; his attempts are always too lengthy, too curt, too unrefined, too lacking tact. But Siete has always met him halfway, offering both reassuring touches and kind words, and one of those Six knows he can try.

He slides across the bed to where Siete is sitting, and he hears a heavy sigh, but no rejection of him invading his space. He wraps his arms around Siete's waist, leaning his body against his back, and holds him close. Siete sags further, as if finally letting himself rest in Six's arms.

 _This is_ _dangerous,_ he wants to scold, _to_ _trust_ _me as wholly as you do._ These are words he knows not to say. Instead, he turns his head to kiss Siete's shoulder blades, over and over until his lips become numb, with only the hope that Siete will lay back down next to him and have one night's sleep without incident.

 

 

**iv. ears**

Erune's ears are more sensitive to noise and changes in the atmosphere, but he doesn't consider his ears anything special. Like the rest of his body, his ears are simply tools for combat. The one weakness he's encountered is that they're too expressive, and because of that, he begrudgingly appreciates that when Siete made the Eternals' uniforms, he made pockets for Six's ears instead of holes to poke them through.

Siete's fixation on them when they started dating makes him think there's something odd about them. He would call them _cute_ as he scratched Six's head, and sometimes, Six would wake up to Siete already holding an ear between his forefinger and thumb, feeling the soft fur along the back, and Six would give in and melt in his arms.

It's a powerful weapon that Siete's uncovered, but he saves it for the times he's feeling most affectionate—or when Six is exhausted and wants to relax.

Tonight, as he's going to bed, Siete holds him close and starts kissing the back of his ears, nibbling lightly. He feels a stir of heat in his belly as Siete gets more insistent, grinding against him, and he flicks his ears in his face, feeling self-conscious.

"What do you want," he grumbles, rolling his face into the pillow. It only prompts Siete to roll half on top of him and kiss his ears more insistently, and Six can't argue with that logic.

 

 

**v. thighs**

With his power and charisma, Siete could command the fleets of the skies. He could take any land as his throne, and yet the one he chooses is here, between Six's legs, looking up at him like one would at the stars in the night sky.

He looks up with a cocksure grin and rosy-red cheeks as he presses his lips to the soft skin of Six's inner thigh, teasing but never giving enough, his hands holding Six steady. It's a game, who'll give in first, even if it's almost always Siete that will.

That knowledge alone is the only thing keeping Six from giving in.

Siete moves from his left thigh to his right, his stubble grazing against already waiting skin. He bites but doesn't turn his gaze away, paying careful attention to leave marks that will last. Six's fingers tangle further in his hair, and he can see the smirk Siete has on his lips as he kisses at the mark and bites again and again until Six tugs impatiently to hurry up.

It's almost always Siete that'll give in, but Six isn't immune, either.

 

 

**vi. lips  
**

He feels the breath leave his lungs when Siete bounds across the battlefield and wraps him in his arms, kissing him so deeply he can't tell which way is up and which way is down, only that he's drowning. Six grabs onto his shoulders, scrambling for purchase, but Siete is holding onto him so tightly the marks of his hands will leave marks against his back, etched into his soul.

Their lips still don't fit together perfectly, but the fit together in the ways that the two of them do. Their kiss is more teeth than lips out of desperation, but a laugh bubbles up from Six's chest first, and Siete follows, by his side.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S STILL FOUR HOURS OF 07/06 LEFT HERE I'M ALLOWED  
> happy june 7 2019, part 2!


End file.
